


The Wrong Crowd

by everburningsharingan



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Coming Out, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Outing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everburningsharingan/pseuds/everburningsharingan
Summary: “You won’t touch him.” Naruto’s twin brother was just stepping out of the shower when he heard all of the commotion. When he found out it was some guys bullying his brother, his instincts kicked in and grabbed the back of Kiba’s neck, forcing him to the ground. “How many times do I have’ta tell you guys to leaving my brother alone?”//porn with slight plot





	1. Chapter 1

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m into you.” Seemed like Naruto was having to reassure people of that left and right these days. He’d come out--no, he was outed a little over a month ago by his ex-best friend. Sasuke was sleeping over and had the nasty habit of snooping where he didn’t belong, something Naruto always bitched at him for. He found out Naruto’s laptop password and found the blonde’s stash of gay porn.

“I still don’t want you looking at any of us, faggot,” Shisui Uchiha tossed the word at him in hopes of hitting him in the gut. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and slammed his locker shut, turning to fully face Naruto.

Truth be told, Naruto wasn’t into high school boys. He found himself looking at older men more than guys has age. But he wasn’t going to tell Shisui that. Instead, he tried to turn and leave, only to have Shisui grip his wrist and sling him back into the lockers.

“Shit,” Naruto hissed after his head made impact with the lockers. There were only a few people in the locker room, maybe six or seven guys. All of them kept their backs to the two of them except for one person. Kiba Inuzuka was always quick to join in on a good fight. And these days, he seemed to have it in for Naruto specifically. “Watch it, jerk!”

“Who the fuck do you think you’re calling a jerk?” Shisui delivered a forceful kick to Naruto’s gut as he grunted the words.

“That’s right, fuck him up!” Kiba cheered from the sidelines. And when Naruto tried to charge at Shisui, he was there to intercept him with another heavy kick to his backside. “Get on the floor where you belong, queer.”

Naruto would say that he hated these guys, but he didn’t want to waste energy on the emotion. If he hated everyone that did him wrong, it’d wear him out.

“I saw you looking at every swinging dick in this room,” Shisui snickered with glowering eyes. 

“You fucking wish.”

“What did you say to me?” At that, Shisui gripped a fistful of Naruto’s hair and forced him up to eye level. “Sounds like you’ve got a fucking death wish, Uzumaki.”

“You won’t touch him.” Naruto’s twin brother was just stepping out of the shower when he heard all of the commotion. When he found out it was some guys bullying his brother, his instincts kicked in and grabbed the back of Kiba’s neck, forcing him to the ground. “How many times do I have’ta tell you guys to leaving my brother alone?”

Shisui took a hesitant step back. He wasn’t in the mood to fight Menma, the guy was the best wrestler in the school. Not to mention he was probably the biggest star in his school. Naruto kept his eyes on the ground, his hands tightening into fists. He hated when Menma came to his rescue like this. The two of them weren’t very close and sometimes, it was Menma who was causing Naruto the most grief about his sexual orientation. After people found out Naruto was gay, Menma started to overcompensate by attempting to appear more masculine out in public.

He lifted weights, let girls hang all over him, and hung around with jerks.

“Get outta here before I murder both of you!” Menma barked and the two boys scurried out of the locker room, carrying their clothes. The elder twin looked down at his little brother with a stern expression, his hands on his hips as he shook his head. “Get up, Naruto.”

“You didn’t have to come,” the other grunted as he stood.

“Yeah right, and let the whole school think they can just pick on us whenever they want? Christ, you can’t even defend yourself properly. You should’ve thought this whole ‘becoming gay’ thing through.”

“Excuse me? There was no thinking about it--I didn’t become gay. I’ve always been gay.”

“You had a fucking girlfriend just last year!”

“That doesn’t mean a thing, I was still gay, Menma.” Naruto sighed. “Look, just leave me alone. You don’t have to fight my battles. I can take care of myself.”

Menma rolled his eyes at that as the two boys made their exit. “Whatever.”


	2. Chapter 2

Menma hung out with an older crowd. Sure, he had friends his own age, but he only spent the time he was in school around them. He didn’t like to put in effort to see them outside of that. He viewed his true friends as the upperclassmen and college kids that he made it a point to see any chance he got. Though he was younger than them, he was good looking and athletic enough for them to keep him around.

The girls were always talking about how if he were just a few years older....

“What does a couple years matter?” Menma arched an eyebrow at the girl he’d been talking to. If he remembered correctly, her name was Kurama. She was one of Hidan’s groupies--there were a handful of girls who’d follow him around every year and fawn over him. Kurama was one of four this year.

Honestly, Menma didn’t see why it was so easy for Hidan. The guy didn’t try one bit and girls flocked to him. Sure, he was wealthy and slightly good looking, but a person needs to bring more than that to the table, don’t they?

“Ey, Uzumaki, why don’t you order a pizza, on me?” Hidan suggested as he wrapped his arm around one of the girls that had fallen against him on the couch. He always made himself at home at Menma’s house--as if it were one of his favorite places to be.

“Yeah,” Menma said tightly, side-eyeing Kurama for a moment.  _ Eh, I’m not getting anywhere with her, anyway _ . He sighed and stood up to go get his phone from his room.

He walked past Naruto on his way to his room, bumping him in the shoulder and muttering “Don’t fuck with them.”

“Tch, I’m not interested in your dumb friends. I’ve got my own things to worry about.” And with that, the younger twin walked into the living room.

Naruto was on his way out, anyway. He hated staying home when Menma had people over; they were always rowdy and he didn’t need to be around while they trashed the house. His parents would blame him, too, if they knew he was there. As he paced across the living room, making sure to keep his eyes on his backpack, he felt eyes on him.

Just keep your head down, Naruto, he told himself Mind your own business and there won’t be any problems.

“I’ve always wondered,” Karui spoke as she watched Naruto’s backside. “Do twins have the same dick size?”

It was a crude question, meant to catch Naruto’s attention. And it did it’s job, making the blonde stop in his tracks with his back to them.

“Why don’t you tell us, Naruto?” Kurama baited him.

It was clear the group had a preference for Naruto over Menma. It was a simple case of wanting what they couldn’t have. This particular group was full of chasers--people who ran after things that were always seemingly just out of their reach. Naruto just so happened to be the distant sibling who left the house whenever they came over. 

Kurama had even joked that he was the hot one out of the two of them.

“Naruto,” she repeated once he made no move to look at them. “Aren’t you going to give us the time of day?”

Erza scoffed at that, crossing her legs. “He never gives us the time of day.”

“Don’t you want to spend time with us, Naruto?” Kurama arched an eyebrow.

“He’s probably going to go suck some guy’s dick,” Menma grunted as he returned to the room. He tried to ignore the jealousy burning in his chest at the attention his brother was getting.

“Oh?” Kurama’s interest peaked. 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Jesus.”

Hidan shifted in his seat. Until now, he’d only been interested in Naruto because he seemed like the cooler twin, though he could never understand why. But now it was clear--there were no gay people in their small town. Hidan was pretty sure Naruto was the first gay person he’d ever spoken to.

He cracked a smile and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. “You’re into dudes?”

Naruto waited a moment before answering. “What’s it to you?”

“Gay people don’t exist around here,” their buddy Deidara finally spoke up. He was the quieter one of the guys that were there. Hidan and Sasori did most of the talking when they were all together. The long haired blonde raised his glass to his lips--no doubt Menma had broken into their parents’ alcohol cabinet for these guys. 

“That’s good to know,” Naruto said dismissively, going back to packing his bag. He wasn’t sure where he was going to go, but seemed like the push to leave was enough for the pull to go to a certain place to be irrelevant. “I’ll keep that in mind while I’m existing around here.”

Hidan chuckled at that; something that Menma didn’t overlook. It only made his jealousy burn a little hotter.

“Didn’t you say you were leaving?” He asked his brother hastily.

“Fuck off, I am,” Naruto responded. “Christ, I can’t get away from your boring friends fast enough.”

“You little--” Menma started towards Naruto with the full intent of giving him a good punch or shove when Hidan said something else.

“We’re not that bad,” he said. “Maybe you can stick around and find out yourself.”

_ What? Did he just invite him to stay? _ Menma swallowed and squared his jaw, keeping his eyes on Naruto. As much as he didn’t want him to stay, he wasn’t in the position to tell him to leave. Since it was Hidan that offered for him to join, Menma hoped his brother had enough common sense to not turn down a guy as popular as him.

But why would he want him to stay?

Erza was on the other side of Hidan, settling in against him a little more as he spoke, though her eyes were also trained on Naruto, awaiting an answer.

“Thanks,” the blue-eyed boy said. “But I think I’ll have to take a raincheck.”

Menma chewed on the inside of his cheek, mentally swearing at his brother. Though he was a little relieved. There went a whole evening of watching people clamor over this jerk.

“Suit yourself,” Hidan shrugged. 

With that, Naruto slung his backpack over his shoulder and looked at his brother. “I’ll be back when they’re gone.”


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had places he could go. Given, they weren’t places that were nearby. If he went out anywhere nearby, he’d no doubt see people he knew. And when he left, he didn’t want to see those people. The whole point was to escape.

So, he’d go to the next town over. There was a college campus there with one of the biggest libraries he’d ever seen. Not that Naruto read much these days. He went there to people-watch, mostly. In the beginning, he’d gone there in hopes of picking up his reading habits again. He assumed that would help him out with his writing. But then he noticed he would get distracted by the everyday happenings in the area he was in.

He settled down by the indoor pond. When he first came here, he was turned off by the spectacle. What library would need an indoor pond, after all? But it provided a great feel to the experience, he realized.

Today, he was watching a scene unfold between a girl and someone he assumed was her boyfriend. By the look of things, they were in a heated argument over something he’d done. Naruto tilted his head and peaked his eyes--this guy didn’t look that sorry about whatever it was.

“Not even trying, huh?” Naruto smirked under his breath. And he assumed no one else could hear him. But then the boy next to him snickered. Naruto arched an eyebrow and shifted his eyes towards the other.

“Maybe she wasn’t good enough in bed for him,” the stranger said. Naruto glanced over at him and immediately noticed one thing--this guy looked just like Sasuke.

Fuck, they even dress alike.

It almost caught Naruto off guard, but he found himself smiling back at the other. “I bet he called out some other girl’s name while they were fucking.”

“Why would they bring the fight to the library?” 

“Well, he followed her,” the boy continued. “She stormed out and took off for a quiet place. He knows her well enough to know where she went.”

“Sounds more like a stalker.”

“And that’s your plot point.”

At that, Naruto turned his head completely to look at him. “How’d you know I’m writing a story?”

The other shrugged. “You just look like the type. And I can’t imagine why you would watch people so intensely whenever you come here. I’m Sai.”

“Naruto. So--how do you know I watch people when I come here?”

“Well, it’s not because I watch you, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Sai mused, crossing his legs. When he smirked, Naruto’s eyes fell to his lips. The way he tapped on his chin indicated he was joking.

“So, you watch me?”

“It’s not as weird as you watching other people.”

“I guess I’d be a hypocrite if I got freaked out.”

“So, why do you come here so much?” Sai asked him. He’d been coming to the library for about a week to research a topic for a school project and the whole time, he’d find himself getting distracted by the attractive blonde that was watching people across the room. Sai noticed the notebook the boy always had, though he never really opened it. He’d just drum on his thigh with the pen and--watch. Sai found that he’d become interested in Naruto in more ways than one.

“I come here to do my thing.”

“Well, I can see that. Is this just your idea of a typical night out?”

Naruto shrugged one shoulder. “Eh, more or less.”

“Well, that’s only mildly alarming,” Sai chuckled. “Of all the places to go in this town, why would you come here for leisure?”

“It’s quiet. I like quiet places.”

“Doesn’t sound like something many teenagers I know would say,” Sai mentioned. Naruto was good looking. Good looking enough for Sai to consider bringing home to his dad. He had that look to him. Sai wasn’t sure if it was the blonde hair or the marks on his cheeks, but he didn’t look like anyone the boy had ever met.

I could definitely bring him home to dad, he thought. But would he really want to do that to someone who looked so...innocent?

“What would most teenagers say, then?”

Sai raised an eyebrow. “Ah, I think it’d be something along the lines of…’I need to find a club that doesn’t card, ugh’ followed by a series of groans.”

“A club, huh?” Naruto hadn’t thought about visiting the night scenes in the town. Sure, the town was bigger. And because of that, they had about a dozen clubs to choose from. But usually people went to those places with friends. And Naruto didn’t really have many of those. “That’s not really my thing.”

“Have you tried?”

“No.”

“So, how do you know? I personally believe everyone should experience the nightlife at least once in their life.”

“Thanks for the advice.” Naruto stood up, stretching out his limbs. He’d had his fill of conversation. Usually when a person started pushing ideas onto him, he took it as his cue to get out. “I’ll take it into consideration.”

“Wait,” Sai stood up quickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound pushy. If it’s not your thing, it’s not your thing.”

“Glad you realized that.” 

Sai noticed Naruto was a couple inches taller than him. Not only that, but he had an intimidating look in his eyes that made the other boy take a hesitant step away to give him some personal space. 

That innocent look Sai had seen before had faded.

_ Oh, dad would definitely love him _ , Sai thought. And then he smiled, deciding to take a different approach. He’d annoyed him enough for Naruto to get up to leave. Sai couldn’t let him do that until he at least got his number.

“Are you from around here?” He asked him.

Naruto shook his head. “The next town over.”

“Why do you come so far out?”

“Because I hate everyone in my town.” It was true. There was no one he liked. His brother was a jackass, his best friend outed him to the whole school, and everywhere he turned, someone was trying to pick a fight with him. Why would he like it there?

“Well, in that case, you should spend more time here.” This was Sai’s opening. He tore a strip of paper out of his notebook and wrote down his phone number. Naruto looked confused when he handed it to him, but took it anyway. “And maybe I can show you the more exciting places.”

At that, Naruto raised an eyebrow, prompting Sai to add “I’m not talking about clubs. But there are a few attractions around here you may like--there’s a park near my house that’s beautiful to walk through at night.”

Naruto cracked a smile. “Oh yeah?” Who is this guy? He might have looked like Sasuke, but he didn’t act like him. By now, Sasuke would have found a way to turn this conversation into one about himself. He was good at that. 

“Why don’t you shoot me a text next time you come to town?”

Naruto didn’t usually view himself as the oblivious type, but he didn’t anticipate getting this guy’s number. Hell, he didn’t pick up any type of vibe from this guy that indicated he was even interested in men. 

Or maybe he just gave you his number as a dude wanting to get to know another dude?

Naruto sighed out loud. 

“Was that too pushy?” Sai questioned.

“What? Oh, no. I--thanks.” He pocketed the paper and pursed his lips. What did he do in this situation? Did he put it into his phone right now with Sai there?

“Well, I should get going,” Sai said. “I should get back to my group. They’ll be wondering where I am. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday night, which meant there was going to be a party. Menma wasn’t sure where it was going to be or even who was going to throw it, but there was always a party going on. After all, there wasn’t much else to do around the town on a weekend. All the teens had were each other.

When the knock came at his door, Menma ran to it and opened it quickly, smiling when he saw Hidan and Erza standing there.

They weren’t dating, but she seemed to be the girl that had most of Hidan’s attention, compared to the others. Though Menma didn’t blame him. She was different than the other girls--not in the cliched way that every talks about. Erza took charge, she was more aggressive and wasn’t afraid to tell Hidan that she wanted him to take her out. No, she told him that he was going to take her out on a date. He didn’t have a say in the matter, but he seemed to like that. Not to mention she was smoking hot. 

Especially in what she was wearing tonight.

It was a tight black dress that outlined every curve of her body perfectly and a pair of matching black heels. As they walked in, she made the passing comment that the look wouldn’t last long. She planned on changing into something more comfortable once they got to where they needed to be.

“So, what’s the point in wearing it now?” Menma asked. “You’re just going to change out of it when we get there.”

Erza sauntered over to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs. “Well, I like to make an entrance. I plan on changing once everyone’s too drunk to notice.”

“Smart isn’t she?” Hidan smirked as he walked in. “Sasori’s gonna meet us there. He’s going to pick up the admission fee and then running to get Deidara.”

“There’s a fee?” Menma furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, it’s a case of beer for every two people.”

“Oh...and...how many is he picking up?” Menma wasn’t old enough to buy alcohol. None of them were, but Sasori had a fake ID.

“Three. There’s five of us, including you.”

“So, we’ve got one more,” Erza elaborated. “It’d be a shame to let a perfectly good ticket go to waste.”

“You make this sound like some sort of concert,” Menma chuckled.

“Where’s your brother?” Hidan asked out of nowhere and the blonde’s smile immediately fell.

“Why?”

“Would he want to come?” Erza asked. There was a lingering smirk on her lips that Menma tried to read.

“He’s not interested in hanging out with us.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” She suggested.

“He’d say no.”

“Ask him.” Erza was more direct this time. Menma made it a point not to talk to her much unless he was absolutely sure he knew what he was going to say. Otherwise, he was afraid of making a fool of himself in front of her or, in this case, irritating her too much.

He didn’t say anything else. Instead, he turned around and jogged upstairs, mumbling under his breath.

Naruto was in his room with a video game going. Menma recognized the particular game because his brother had beaten the entire thing on four separate occasions. 

“Get dressed,” he said in a husky voice when he stepped into the room. “We’re going out tonight.”

“Fuck off.”

Menma clenched his teeth. He could have yelled. And oh, he wanted to. But Hidan and Erza would definitely hear an argument happening. Instead, he let out a frustrated sigh.

“There’s a party tonight and Hidan and Erza want you to come.” This was beyond infuriating. After Naruto left the other night, the two of them started asking more questions about him--well, more than they usually did, that is. They’ve always been interested in him, but not like this.

“I’ll pass.”

“You can’t do that.”

Naruto paused his game. “Oh yeah? And why not? These are your friends, I’m not obligated to hang out with them.”

“Come on, stop being such an outcast. They’re inviting you to a party that’s so lit there’s a beer fee to get in.”

“Did you just say ‘lit’?”

“And you’d be getting in for free. Naruto, just come.”

“No.”

“I’ll pay you.”

Naruto didn’t say anything immediate after that. Menma had never offered to pay him for something. If anything, he was the one who’d taken Naruto’s money in the past. He set down his controller and looked at his brother.

“How much?”

“I’ll give you twenty bucks.”

“I want fifty.”

“Forty--and you’ve got to stay until I decide you can leave.” That was Menma’s final offer. They obviously wanted his brother there for a reason and he wanted Naruto to fulfill that task so that they could be done with him.

“Fine, deal. But don’t expect me to act like I’m having a good time.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You look cold,” Hidan said as he leaned against the bar, setting down his drink to peel off his jacket. When he held it out to Naruto, the blonde just arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

“I’m alright, thanks.”

“You sure? You’re a lot smaller than Uzumaki,” he observed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Why’s he talking to me? There were at least two hundred people at this party and for Naruto, that was enough for him to really consider what forty dollars was actually worth to him. But with Menma watching him for the first thirty minutes they were there, he had no way out. So he decided to take advantage of all of the booze around him. Right now, he’d just started his third drink and they were about two hours in.

Hidan pulled his jacket back on and shrugged. “Alright, that’s cool.” He picked up his cup again and stared down at him.

For a moment, Naruto just shifted uncomfortably. “What?”

“Nothing, I just...wanted to know if you’re having a good time, yet? You look like you’ve had enough to drink.”

“What’s it to you?”

“Well, I just want to make sure you have a good time.” Hidan was swayed, which meant he’d had his fair share of alcohol, too. That was only mildly alarming, considering he was the designated driver. Though Naruto found that he didn’t care as much as he assumed he would had he not consumed so much alcohol.

“It’s alright.”

“Oh yeah?” Hidan flashed him a smile. “Why don’t you get out there and talk to someone, then?”

“I thought I was talking to you?”

At that, Hidan didn’t know what to say. He looked at Naruto for a moment before he snorted childishly and nodded. “Guess you’re right. You wanna go find somewhere to sit while we talk, though?”

From across the room, Menma watch the scene with narrowed eyes. Hidan lead his brother away, eyes trained on him like Naruto was the coolest guy in the world. He hated it. What did Naruto have that he didn’t?

A body dropped onto the couch next to him and Erza leaned her head on his shoulder. She’d changed her outfit, just as she said. Though this one was more tight fitting than the last, just equipped with pants.

“What’s the matter, Menma?” She cooed, reaching up to pinch his cheek. 

“Fucking Naruto. He’s not even that great of a guy.”

“Ah,” she raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like someone is jealous.”

“Jealous?” He scoffed. “I’m not jealous of that prick.” After all, he was the popular one in school. Everyone liked him there. The same didn’t go for Naruto. But this world was the one Menma belonged in. And it was the one where everyone’s opinion mattered to him. “I just don’t see why Hidan’s so wrapped up in him.”

Erza laughed at that. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s because Naruto’s gay.”

Menma furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her. At that moment, she held a shot out to him.

“Are you tellin’ me Hidan’s--”

“Hardly,” she said. “But if there’s one thing Hidan likes, it’s people who have the potential to boost his self-esteem. It’s why he usually surrounds himself with girls. They fawn over him and make him feel good.”

“Naruto hasn’t done that.”

“Naruto’s attracted to men. Hidan wants to know if he’s attractive to a gay guy. This is all just another one of his ploys to boost his self-esteem.”

“So, he’s hanging out with my brother because he wants to know if he thinks he’s cute?”

Erza shrugged. “Might be more complicated than that. If Hidan thinks he can get something out of Naruto, he’ll probably keep him around to get it.”

Menma raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Well...Hidan thinks with his dick.” Erza was moving closer to him. Each passing second, Menma was looking more and more attractive. She and Hidan were dating, though they didn’t make it public. Mostly because they were still open and able to sleep with who they want. In fact, they encouraged each other to do so. “And if he thinks Naruto’s got a chance of playing with his dick, he’ll hang all over him.”

At first, that put him off. Was Hidan gay, too? He didn’t know if he wanted to bring it up to him. Was that even his place? He didn’t want to risk pissing Hidan off.

“Why don’t you stop worrying about them?” Erza brought his attention back to her, smirking as they locked eyes. “And worry about what’s right in front of you.”

“What...do you mean?”

She leaned forward and planted a rough kiss on his lips. Menma sat stunned for a moment when she pulled away, looking around to make sure this wasn’t some sort of joke. She hooked a finger under his chin and guided his eyes back to her.

“What’s the matter? Can’t pick up on when a girl’s hitting on you?”

That wasn’t it. Menma knew when girls flirted with him. They did it all the time at school. But he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of Erza Scarlet flirting with him. That’s something he never thought would happen. Though maybe it was just because she was drunk?

And then there was this thing between Hidan and his brother on his mind that gave him mixed feelings. So many things ran through his mind. Did this mean Hidan was actually interested in dudes? They’d never talked about that before--he never even looked twice at a guy. And now, he was going after Menma’s twin brother?

Did this mean he was also attracted to Menma?

Christ, he’s seen me shirtless. Was he checking me out? It’s a good thing I’ve never slept at his place.

“Hello?” Erza smacked his face lightly. There was a hint of irritation in her voice, but the alcohol phased it out well. 

“Oh, sorry. I...should probably go look for my brother,” Menma said as he stood up. He almost stumbled over, not expecting the wave of alcohol to wash over him like it did. Once he was able to steady himself, he began to cut through the crowd of people.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidan was drunk, but he’d be lying if he said that was why he was flirting so fucking hard. In the grand scope of things, Naruto was just like any other girl that he’d put the moves on in the past. Another case of him wanting something from the pretty blonde who’s had a little too much to drink.

He’d never count himself as gay. He never actively thought about sleeping with another man, but he never said he’d be against it. He didn’t look at guys or flirt with them nearly as hard as he did with Naruto. Something about this one was different. At first, he was interested to know Naruto because never seemed to want anything to do with the group as a whole. But after finding out Naruto was interested in men, Hidan felt the need to see if he could actually use that to his advantage and see just how attractive and smooth he really was, to put it simply.

There were seven other people in the bedroom, but they all looked too drunk to even begin to care that he was basically using his body to press another guy against a wall.

“If you’d like, maybe we can go to the gym together some time?” Hidan suggested. He’d just went on a rant about how much he worked out, something that usually had girls asking to feel his muscles and see for themselves. That usually paved the way for groping. Naruto, however, didn’t seem interested in touching him. Instead, his eyes kept drifted either down to his cup or to one of the one people in the room.

“I don’t really do physical activities,” Naruto told him. “That’s more of Menma’s thing. You know, the guy who’s actually interested in talking to you?”

Hidan laughed at that. “I thought we were talkin’? Isn’t that what you said before?”

Naruto leaned his head back to rest against the wall, letting out a sigh. “What is it that you want from me, dude?”

Hidan planted a hand on the wall just above Naruto’s head. And then his eyes fell to the blonde’s lips.

“Well, for starters…” His voice trailed off and before Naruto could make a move, he closed the space between their lips.

It took a second for it to register with Naruto, but then he broke the kiss and shoved Hidan backwards, noting that although the guy didn’t look like it, he was dense like a fucking pile of bricks.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Relax, no one’s judgin’ us here,” Hidan said. And when he stepped forward to kiss him again, Naruto pushed him away again.

“Look, dude, I’m not interested. If you’re looking for someone to suck up to you, go find Menma. But I’ve got other things to do.” And with that, Naruto stepped past him and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, he found Hidan. But the only problem was that Naruto wasn’t with him. 

I swear, if that jackass left, I’m going to kill him. He approached Hidan, who was chugging a beer too quickly for it to actually be safe. When the older boy caught sight of him, he narrowed his eyes.

“Came back, eh?” His words were slurred to point that Menma was sure he wasn’t in any condition to drive them home. “Well, you have your chance. Get the fuck outta here. I don’t wanna see your face.”

“What the hell are you talking about, man? Look, have you seen my brother?”

“No, but when you find him, tell him he’s out, too.” Hidan growled. “I don’t want to see either of you again.”

“What’re you on about?”

“I’m not going to be turned down by some faggot, you got that?” Hidan picked up another beer. “All you had to do was suck my cock and I would’a been satisfied, but you hada be a little bitch.”

He spat the word ‘bitch’, curling his lip. And then Menma put it together. This jackass thought he was Naruto--and by the sound of it, the jerk rejected him. Poor Hidan, the guy looked like no one had ever said no to him a day in his life.

_ Wait...did he say I was out? _ Menma hoped that didn’t mean what he thought it did. Was he really about to lose everything he’d worked to build because his bitch of a brother was too much of a buzzkill to put out? It wasn’t like Hidan was the worst looking guy in the world. There had to be a reason so many girls wanted him, right?

Menma decided to go find his brother himself, leaving Hidan to drink himself into passing out. If he chose to stop drinking now, he could probably take the keys from the older guy and drive them home at the end of the night.

He found Naruto outside with a group of strangers, a cigarette in one hand and a red solo cup in the other. The first thing Menma did when he approached him was slam the cigarette out of his hand. The second thing he did was push him and demand to know what he said to Hidan.

“The douche tried to make a move on me, I said no,” Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, turning back to the guy he’d been talking to. His name was Gaara and apparently he was dragged to the party as well by his siblings and their cousin. The two of them started talking after Gaara offered him a cigarette. Naruto only smoked socially and right then seemed like the most social time.

“You’ve gotta go apologize to him,” Menma growled.

Naruto scoffed at that. “Fuck that. He’s an entitled dick and I don’t owe him anything.”

Menma gripped his wrist and tugged him towards the door. “Let’s go before he drinks himself into a fucking coma.”

“Let go of me!” Naruto ripped his arm away.

“I don’t think he wants to go with you,” Gaara said calmly. “You should leave him alone.”

“Excuse me? Who the fuck are you? This isn’t any of your business. Step off before I beat the shit out of you.” Menma could feel his blood starting to boil and he was sure if this guy crossed his boundaries, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from starting a fight.

Gaara pulled a smirk and rolled his eyes.  _ Childish _ , he thought. He assumed Naruto was just exaggerating when he told him his twin was a complete idiot, but the way he seemed to be disregarding his brother’s comfort from some guy seemed like the most idiotic thing to do in Gaara’s opinion.

“Naruto, get your ass back in there!”

“Fuck you!” Naruto snapped back. “I’ve found someone in this place who’s actually half decent.”

“Thanks,” Gaara snickered. He felt the same about Naruto. Well, almost. He was definitely the most interesting person at the party, but Gaara was only hanging out with him because it was the lesser of the evils. If he had his way, he would be in the liminal space he’d come to call his bedroom right about now.

Menma looked like he wanted to hit them both. And he would have, had the guy who stepped up behind Gaara not been at least a whole foot taller than he was. 

“Is there a problem here?” He asked in a deep voice, raising his eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” Gaara said, turning to Naruto. “Is there?”

At that, Naruto looked at his brother with a daring look. Did he really want to risk getting into it with a guy this big? Hidan, who was usually who would probably be the one most likely to jump in and help him in a fight, was drunk off his ass at the moment.

“Nah,” Menma said, glaring at his twin. “No problem here.”

_ He’s fucking dead when we get home. _ That was the only thing that ran through Menma’s mind as he retreated back into the house. When he went back to Hidan’s old spot, the older male had gone missing. Menma asked one of the people what that had been sitting there where he went and set off to find him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hidan, get off of me.”

The good news was that Menma found Hidan. The bad news was that he seemed to be in the middle of some sort of squabble with Erza. The taller male gripped her wrist, using his body to hold her against the wall. Menma couldn’t necessarily read the dazed look in his eyes, but he knew he’d had more than enough to drink.

The blonde put himself in between Erza and Hidan.

“Hidan,” he said, trying to make his voice sound as stern as possible. The older male looked down at him. “She doesn’t want you to touch her.”

“Menma, you should go,” Erza sighed behind him. “I can handle him on my own.”

“You wanna take her place, Uzumaki?” Hidan dared. He reached up and gripped the back of Menma’s neck, guiding him easily towards the bed. “You wanna suck some dick tonight?”

Well, at least this time Hidan actually knew who he was. But now he was giving Menma that look.

“Fucking let go of me!” Menma tightened out of his grasp. He shoved Hidan away, trying to hide the fact that he’d actually started shaking. He’d never had someone talk to him or look at him like that. And he was sure he didn’t want it to persist. “Look, I’m gonna get you a ride home. Wait here.”

He was still shaking as he walked past Erza. Hidan watched him with a look that bordered on disgust.

  
  


“Looks like we’re about to head out,” Gaara said as he looked towards his siblings. They’d all been paired off with who they wanted to take home for the night, so there was no need for him to linger around any longer. With that said, the Naruto and Gaara had been talking to each other for two at that point. To Gaara, that seemed like long enough to justify giving Naruto his number. “Perhaps we can meet up sometime.”

“If you want. Can’t guarantee we can do it at my place,” Naruto shrugged. 

“You said you aren’t home much, anyway,” Gaara reminded him. “With that said, I’m more of a homebody. It seems only fitting that you’d come over. I don’t generally have company, but you’re an interesting person to converse with.”

At that, Naruto smiled. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Very well. I guess I’ll see you around then.”

Naruto watched him leave, not taking his eyes off the other until the group had officially left the party. Things had definitely died down, but there were enough people lingering for everyone to be at this for another few hours. He could see Menma scanning the room for him, making him sink down in his chair. Honestly, he would have rather been left behind than go anywhere with him.

“He’s cute,” the girl next to him said.

Naruto glanced over at her, not even masking the surprise. He didn’t see her approach. Even so, he shrugged to play it off as well as he could. He wasn’t used to openly expressing his attraction towards people, especially with strangers.

“I think boys that like boys are hot,” the girl said out of nowhere. Naruto arched an eyebrow and glanced at her from the side. When he didn’t say anything, she extended her hand to him. “I’m Ino.”

“Naruto.”

“I know. You’re Menma’s twin.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Great.” He leaned back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to come off as a creeper. It’s just hard not to keep track of hot twins.”

He snickered. At least she gave him an actual compliment. And she wasn’t so bad on the eyes either. If he was interested in girls, he might have been more into talking to her.

“I’ll tell you now, if you were looking at getting laid, you’re talking to the wrong one,” Naruto said. 

“You’re the one that likes boys,” Ino nodded. “I’m aware. You’re just the one I find more appealing. I’m talking to you because I want to get to know you, not exactly fuck you.”

“Not exactly, huh?” 

“I’d be crazy not to want you,” she said. “But you already knew that.”

“By now, I’d think you’re just trying to flatter me.”

“Of course, I am. So, do you think you’ll call that guy?” Ino turned her body to fully face Naruto on the couch. The look in her eyes confused him, to say the least. She seemed so interested in the idea of two guys together. He’d heard of guys being that way with lesbians, but never the other way around. Did this chick think she was going to get something out of it?

Naruto shrugged. “Don’t know. I don’t typically talk on the phone. Too awkward.” His eyes drifted around the room. To be honest, he was looking for something else to do. Anything to get him away from this weird conversation. 

Then he noticed Shisui Uchiha glaring at him from the corner of the room.

Great, when did that asshole show up? Naruto hadn’t seen him for a good bit of the night. The bruises the Uchiha left still stung if he moved the wrong way. Squaring his jaw, Naruto excused himself from Ino finally, who watched him wander towards the front door.

By the look of it, he was leaving.

Ino set down her drink and went to find her friends. Once the cutest person at the party left, everything was bound to die down. 

  
  


“Finally, some fuckin’ privacy,” Naruto muttered to himself. He’d left the party, obviously. Menma could take his money and shove it up his ass. He wasn’t going to put himself through that any longer.

He found himself walking down a dimly lit street, hands shoved in his pockets as he hummed to himself. Walking was challenging with all of the alcohol in his system, but not impossible. He managed to get two blocks out before he decided to stop and take a breather. He didn’t recognize the part of town he was in, but it didn’t bother him. Anything felt more comfortable than the previous situation he’d been in. 

Leaning against a brick wall, he turned his head up towards the sky and let out a sigh. And out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something move in the darkness. 

“Hm?” The blond raised an eyebrow and for a moment, he began to wonder if his brother had actually followed him out. “If you’re here to drag me back, you’ll have to fight me first.” He said the words loud enough for the other to hear.

The mystery person stepped out of their hiding place and Menma realized it wasn’t actually his brother at all.

“I thought you went home?” He questioned.

“I did,” Gaara said as he paced towards his acquaintance. “This is my building.”

He gestured towards the wall Naruto was leaning on, which was indeed an apartment building. 

“Oh...I see.” Naruto scratched his head. “What are you doing down here?”

At that, Gaara simply offered him a careless shrug. “Truth be told, I was looking for any reason to get out of the home for a bit. I saw you walking around by yourself and figured that was as good a sign as any from the universe.”

“And you didn’t think I was by myself because I wanted privacy?”

“I’d be happy to leave you alone if you’d like.”

Naruto sighed. “Why’re you avoiding home?”

“Both of my siblings brought people back from the party. I’m not disturbed by much, but there’s only so much I can take. Our walls aren’t as thick as I’d like for them to be. And my sister is obnoxiously loud.”

“I know the type,” Naruto snorted. Menma was even worse.

“So, you left your brother, then?” 

“Yup. Decided to ditch him after you guys left. There was nothing else to really stick around for. Plus there was this girl that was...kinda all over me.”

“And you’re not into women.” Gaara said it more knowingly than questioningly. He took the spot next to Naruto and leaned against the wall as well.

“I don’t find them as appealing as I do men. But there are some women who are...easy on the eyes.” For instance, Erza was one of those women, but Naruto would never tell her that. He was gay, not blind.

“That’s fair,” Gaara nodded. “Well, it’s good that you didn’t lead her on.”

“Nah, I just hauled ass outta there.”

“Do you have any plans for the night?”

Naruto shook his head. “Just kind of going where the night takes me. I don’t even know what part of town I’m in, to be honest.”

“Then I guess I’ll join you,” Gaara told him.

“Kind of bold to think I want to hang out with you. I'm not the biggest fan of strangers.”

“You don't seem to be a fan of anyone, Naruto.” Gaara laughed. 

Naruto shrugged. He didn't have to like people. Didn't have to like them at all, it was free will. Being alone wasn't the worst thing to him. In fact, he was able to exist alone for long amounts of time. His parents always thought it was unhealthy. They actually thought to get him tested for some sort of mental handicap when they were kids.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto spent the better half of three hours with Gaara. They didn't talk much. Actually, they spent a large chunk of the time sitting on a park bench while Naruto typed away on his phone, writing down descriptions as they passed. After that time elapsed, Naruto let Gaara wal him part of the way back home. He, of course, didn’t want this stranger to actually know where he lived. When he walked in, the place was completely dark.

Great, that meant their parents were either still out or fast asleep--most likely the former. They had long date nights. Naruto assumed they got a hotel or something to have sex without having to deal with the two of them.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. He didn’t want to deal with Menma tonight. He hoped he was still out, but that dream was crushed when he crept down the hall and saw a light coming from his brother’s cracked door. 

And by the sound of it, there was more than one person in there…

Erza never thought Menma would look so good with no clothes on, but here he was in all his naked glory. She straddled his waist and watched him drag his eyes down her body. He was intimidated, that much was for sure. But was that because of her, or because Hidan’s long cock dangled above the poor boy’s head?

He wore a scowl that said he still hadn’t fully forgiven them, but the two of them had no choice but to forgive him. After all, he had popularity on his side. Menma and Erza dragged Hidan to this house after the party, since it was the closest place around and away from all of the alcohol he’d been overindulging in.

“Don’t worry,” Erza leaned down and whispered to Menma. “He’s rather gentle in bed.”

Why was she trying to comfort him right now? Perhaps because she knew, by the way Hidan looked at him, that he was the real target. Menma had never considered being with another man. He...he was sure he didn't want to do it. The thought of having a dick near his ass made his skin crawl and his heart thump out of his chest.

“How's that dick look to you, Uzumaki?” Hidan had pushed his hips forward, making his dick look that much more intimidating. Erza leaned down and kissed Menma as a distraction from it, her hands trailing down his bare chest until she got to his semi-hard cock. 

He wasn’t sure if he could get it up completely with Hidan in the room, but that didn’t stop Erza from trying. After all, that would make it easier for him in the long run. Hidan rocked his hips a little more, pushing his tip towards Erza’s face in order to send a message.

Suck.

“Just watch me, Menma,” she told him. “Watch close.”

She looked up, staring at his dick as it pressed against her lips. It was throbbing and straining already and she wondered just how long he’d been nursing this hardon. Hidan was always excited when they fucked new people. Usually, it was a new  _ girl _ . So, this much was an interesting change.

Menma watched while she took the whole thing in one motion. Or rather, Hidan forced the whole thing down her throat once her lips were around it. And Erza seemed like she could handle the roughness. The blonde watched the way the bulge in her throat moved further and further into her esophagus. Hidan wasn’t holding back and she was taking every last bit.

Shit....it’s so easy for her. I wonder how warn her throat is?

“That’s it, let me in. Your mouth’s almost as good as your pussy, baby girl,” he sounded almost gentle, now. Well, about as gentle as someone could be while his cock was forced in her throat. For a moment, Menma could swear he could see Hidan’s cock twitching from inside.

Then, he pulled out of her.

“Get down there and show Uzumaki how that feels, alright?” He said the command and Erza moved immediately. Her fingers wrapped around Menma’s shaft and she tugged, almost smirking. Seemed like Menma grew as he got harder--he was only about an inch shy of Hidan. That was impressive. “I want him to know what I like.”

“Of course,” she nearly purred, her hot breath feathered Menma’s crotch. Hidan stroked himself while she went to work on the other. She took all of him in her mouth, not that Menma was surprised. Hidan was much bigger than he was, after all. His legs parted further and he groaned as she moved her head. His lips parted as he rocked his hips, eyes shut so he could focus on this overwhelming sensation.

“Yeah, lookin’ good,” Hidan said in a deep voice. The words were directed at Menma. As time had gone on, Hidan had grown to appreciate the boy’s slim, muscular frame. Especially when he spread his legs and Hidan could picture himself sliding into his untouched hole during those moments. While Menma’s eyes were closed, Hidan lowered his balls into his mouth and rested a hand on Menma’s neck to hold him in place.

It took a moment for Menma to react. His first instinct was to try to shut his mouth but when that option wasn’t available, he let his tongue run along the soft skin. Erza’s blowjob was getting sloppier by now. But that was doing the job when it came to working Menma’s cock. It was red and throbbing within moments and when it finally became time for Hidan to dip his cock tip into the boy’s mouth, Menma was already moaning in ecstasy. 

“Nice and warm. So fuckin’ warm, damn.” Hidan’s voice was laced with disbelief and pure arousal. It was funny, really. He loved sex and would often go out of his way to seek it out. But he’d never experienced something like that. He didn’t know if it was the fact that he was still fucked up or the notion that this was the first guy he’d ever done this with. He was aching to bury himself in the kid’s ass. As he pumped in and out of his mouth, he took it upon himself to roughly tell him everything he planned to do to him that night.

Erza and Menma were ultimately cock sleeves for the night, only allowed to touch one another when Hidan gave them permission. He had the two of them line up side-by-side, bent over the bed with their asses in the breeze. The jock’s heavy cock prodded at Erza’s slick folds, first. She groaned in the most submissive way and the sound made Menma roll his hips forward.

“What was that, Uzumaki?” Hidan tilted his head and moved over to the blonde. “Did you like that noise? You wanna sink your cock into my girl?”

“I…” Menma wasn’t sure how to respond.

“You want to fuck her so hard she forgets her own name?” His tip swirled around Menma’s puckered hole. “Well, why don’t you?”

He gripped the back of Menma’s neck and shoved him on top of Erza before landing a harsh smack on his ass. Fingers wrapped around Menma’s base from behind and lined him up, coating his cock head in Erza’s cum.

“Don’t worry, I’m givin’ you permission,” Hidan told him as he thumbed Menma’s tip. “Push that dick in. Fill her up.”

Menma’s body quivered as he finally dove in, crying out with Erza as she hugged his dick. It was absolutely phenomenal and he could swear he would never feel something as good as this ever again. He knew dozens of guys that would have given up an arm and a leg to be in his position. Her desperate groaned filled his ears as he rolled his hips forward and Menma grabbed a fistful of the sheets.

“Yes…” Menma muttered the word as he moved his hips forward, trying to sink more of his cock into her. When his balls pressed against her and he shuddered because, fuck, she was so fucking tight. “God, yes. So fucking good.”

Hidan smirked. His hand grasped Menma’s round ass and squeezed firmly before he licked his lips and nodded. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re prettier than the other boys, Uzumaki?” Hidan’s voice was lazy. He chuckled as he smacked his thick dick against Menma’s ass and watched it jiggle the slightest bit. He was throbbing by now--aching to sink into him and finally feel what that untouched ass was all about. “You ready for a real man?”

Menma paused in his actions, holding himself deep in the girl beneath him. He let out a sigh, noticing the way the older boy massaged his cheeks.

“Hidan…” The name sounded foreign on his lips and he tried his best to blink away the fog in his mind. “I don’t know if I…”

“I treat my girls right, Uzumaki,” he interrupted. “And tonight...that includes you.”

“I’ve never…”

“No use in excuses. You owe this to me. After everything I’ve done for you, this is the least you could do.” Even the tip of his cock was large, painting Menma’s tight virgin hole as he spoke. “Move back on it.”

He guided him back on his cock, taking in the muffled groans and yelps of the smaller boy. Menma had his face buried in the crook of Erza’s neck and screwed his eyes shut as the ten inches slowly sunk into him.

“Do you know how good you feel right now?” To punctuate his point, he slowly moved his hips from one side to the other which caused him to move around while inside. “Go on. Keep fucking her. Doesn’t that pussy feel nice?”

“Y-yes.” Menma made a choice in this. His hands grasped her waist and he rolled his hips, shuttering when his actions caused the large cock to travel deeper inside of him. He focused on the feeling of Erza tightening around him and trying to milk his cock as best as she could. 

_ You’ve got a lot to be grateful for, _ he thought to himself.  _ Both Erza and Hidan are giving you their attention and there’s no doubt they’ll want you around more by the end of this. And you won’t need Naruto’s good for nothing ass for anything. _

“Keep going,” Erza whispered against him. “Don’t stop until you cum in me.”

Hidan tossed his head back and moaned out loud as he picked up a faster pace. His cock was hugged in the best way and he found himself wishing he could somehow bury himself deeper inside of this sweet ass. A devilish smile lurked at the corner of his mouth. He stroked Menma’s hips in tantalizingly slow circles, before spreading his cheeks wide to keep that tightening, beautiful ass of his open.

“Good boy,” Hidan murmured. “Now...you ready to taste some cock?”


End file.
